kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tenjuro Banno
Banno IS NOT Gold Drive yet! To those who are attempt, pls take note that Banno isn't Gold Drive just yet. The user of Gold Drive in the upcoming last episodes of Drive is currently unknown as of this moment. And this page is now locked by someone else. JB.Regala (talk) 06:18, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :Truth be told, no one knows who Gold Drive is. As usual, people are posting information without citations as required by rules 4 and 5, and apparently warning people isn't enough anymore so now people adding info without sources are going to get blocked. Scans entirely in Japanese, such as the Gold Drive suit, are insufficient proof. The Gold Drive suit scan only shows that it exists - not who it is. Thus it doesn't prove that it is Banno or anyone else. I'm going to be hated for enforcing the rules - but if people would abide by them in the first place people would not need to get blocked. The days of adding unsourced information at will are long over. ::well, in that case, hope admins can create a new page for Kamen Rider Gold Drive soon. so as the so-called "mass produced Mach" (as seen in the latest scans) ::JB.Regala (talk) 06:38, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Better to wait for more information. ::::http://www.orendsrange.com/2015/07/kamen-rider-drive-gold-drive-revealed.html ::::You were saying? - ScottKazama (talk) 14:38, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::I was saying that the information provided did not prove that Gold Drive was Banno. And it didn't, because the "source" was a scan of only the Gold Drive suit (and, as you can see on that link, wound up being only a portion of the scan itself). All that did was prove that the suit existed. However this link has the full scan which lends much more credibility than the information which was originally provided. Banno's Driver abilities As seen in episode 41, Banno as the Dark Drive Driver can latch himself onto Advanced Roidmudes, forcing them to transform from their human forms into their Advanced forms. As a result he can control the Roidmude's body at will as well. Also can somebody change the background colour of the labels to a brighter and more yellowish-gold? Gokyr586 (talk) 03:25, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :Additional info: Banno can destroy a Roidmude's core while preserving its body. Gokyr586 (talk) 05:37, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :And it's officially called Banno Driver: http://i.4cdn.org/m/1439088345114.png :Shamanisheee (talk) 07:55, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :No it isn't, it's called the . Look at the name at the bottom. Gokyr586 (talk) 08:00, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Drive VS Gold Drive looks something similar to.... Well whadaya know? :)) Drive VS Gold Drive is much similar to Flash VS Reverse Flash. Even it's also like creator VS creator (Krim VS Banno). JB.Regala (talk) 00:41, August 10, 2015 (UTC) : That's...a bit of a stretch. I mean, besides the color schemes, there is nothing else that makes Banno similar to Eobard Thawne. Same applies to Hunter Zolomon, the only other Reverse Flash who had that color scheme. Sorry. Jmcdavid (talk) 02:31, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Gold Drive's picture Hi, can someone change Gold Drive's picture in the infobox to the one I've posted? Thanks. Gokyr586 (talk) 12:47, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Banno Driver Here's the official image of Banno Driver (from Bandai's official shop website). BertcorralesIV (talk) 12:30, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :I have the rendered version of the belt here, I also had the rendered Banno tablet. Banno Driver Render.png Banno Tablet Render.png Muhammad Amir (talk) 13:19, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Banno's Shift Brace is also different with Drive's version, it's whole black color. Can you make a render?--Jeager955 (talk) 13:26, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :Hai omattase (thanks for the long wait), here you go... Banno Shift Brace.png Muhammad Amir (talk) 13:59, September 14, 2015 (UTC) The article references Go destroying the Dark Drive Driver that needs to be changed to Banno Driver. --Revan's Exile (talk) 02:41, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Suggested Quotes Here are my suggestions for Banno's quotes: BertcorralesIV (talk) 13:57, September 15, 2015 (UTC) "Gord Drive"? Guys, besides the box for the DX Banno Driver, the SHFiguarts display also spells Gold Drive as "Gord Drive": link here Is Gord Drive the official spelling used by Bandai? Will this be another Ganma/Gamma incident? If it's really "Gord Drive" then I'm really done with this bull. "Gord Drive" spelling had never shown in the shows. So take it easy, we can wait for the Kamen Rider Chaser DVD release. RV (talk) 11:49, March 25, 2016 (UTC)